1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a heatsink for an optical module for a motor vehicle.
It finds one particular but nonlimiting application in lighting devices such as motor vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manner that is known to the person skilled in the art, a heatsink, notably for an optical module for a motor vehicle, is integrated into a lighting device. The lighting device includes a plurality of optical modules, each optical module including a reflector, a heatsink and one or more light sources.
The light sources are disposed on the heatsink facing the reflector of each optical module, the combination making it possible to produce a global light beam.
The heatsink is a casting. The heatsink includes dissipating fins to increase the heat exchange area. It therefore makes it possible to evacuate the heat produced by the light sources.
In this context, the present invention aims to propose another embodiment of a heatsink for an optical module for a motor vehicle.